


Back In Control

by Mosspool13



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Coda Episode 61, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: He fires off eldritch blast after eldritch blast, reveling in the feel of the magic in his fingertips, the sound of it crackling through the air, the impact against the tree, scorching its side in black soot and green energy. When he gets tried of that, he makes illusions, sending birds and butterflies flying from his palms, makes rabbits creep around in the grass, makes a snake slither across his forearm--he shudders after only a moment of that and banishes it, it feels too much like--[Immediately Post-Episode 61]





	Back In Control

Their new place is spacious, beautiful, even, but Fjord barely gives it a glance about. Once he's chosen his room, he parks himself in it and sits on the edge of his bed and stares at his hands for a long moment. 

He eventually makes his way outside, avoiding the others as best as possible, though he does run into Nott, at one point, talking animatedly to Yeza, but the two of them don't give him much notice and Fjord slips his way outside and out back of their home. The space in the back is fenced in by the surrounding buildings and there is just enough room for Fjord to walk the expanse of it in ten long strides. There is a misshapen tree on the edge of their new property, old and the bark is gray, no leaves and it looks withered but surprisingly sturdy and Fjord looks at it, gets some distance from it, and makes his hands glow with eldritch energy.

He fires off eldritch blast after eldritch blast, reveling in the feel of the magic in his fingertips, the sound of it crackling through the air, the impact against the tree, scorching its side in black soot and green energy. When he gets tried of that, he makes illusions, sending birds and butterflies flying from his palms, makes rabbits creep around in the grass, makes a snake slither across his forearm--he shudders after only a moment of that and banishes it, it feels too much like--

He gets bolder, uses his misty step, just to see if he can, to scale the side of the building and then teleport into the tree, holding onto the branch by his hand and kicking off to land on his feet in the slate earth. It's effortless, just as it had always been, and Fjord can feel tears collecting in his eyes. 

"Okay, okay." He whispers to himself, closes his eyes and summons his falchion back into his outstretched hand. It comes, seawater flashing and spraying against his arm and Fjord swings it, eyes still closed, hearing the familiar buzz of magic with each swipe in thin air. He clasps the sword in both his hands, blade facing the sky, and tries to calm his heartbeat. One. Two. Steady. Three. Breathe. Four. He opens his eyes and he thunder-steps, teleports with a crack of thunder to the roof of their new house. His feet make purchase, awkwardly, on the tiled roof, and he has to steady himself but when he looks down at where he cam from, he can see where the gray grass had exploded from the power of his magic, leaving scorched earth and dried, dead plants. 

He breathes in and out again, relief coursing in his blood. 

There's the sound of a door slamming open, and Beau forces her way out of the house followed quickly by the lot of his friends, Nott and Yeza at the rear. Caduceus sees him first, on the top of the roof, "What are you doing up there, Mr. Fjord?" He asks, making the others look up at him.

"Just hangin' out, Duece." Fjord says, banishing the falchion and sitting down on the edge. The sky is still dark, and there is no sun or horizon to look at, but Fjord has a view of the city, of his friends below him, and his heart is singing. 

"What the fuck, Fjord. You can't just fuck up our new house! We just got it like one hour ago!" Beau hisses at him, glaring. 

"I'm just checkin' out the view, Beau. S'beautiful." He says, sounding maudlin, even to his own ears. 

Jester claps her hands together. "Fjord has a good idea, guys! We could all get a look at the city from up there I bet it looks amazinggg! This is the perfect chance to see the city from our _own house_!?" She holds out her hand, fingers wiggling. "Anyone coming?"

Nott glances at her husband. "Yeza?"

"I'm okay... you know, down here, thanks, haha." Yeza says, looking around nervously. Nott squeezes his hand.  

"I'll stay down here too, then." Nott says. They sit down together on the steps of their house. Caleb, holding Frumpkin in his arms, stares up at Fjord, his eyes a little narrowed, before he, too, sits down beside Nott and begins to pet Frumpkin behind the ears. 

Beau, after a moment of scowling, eventually takes Jester's hand. "I mean, whatever, I guess. Could be fun." She shrugs. Jester grins at her and then they dimension door up to the roof. Fjord steadies himself when they land. Jester plops down beside him with Beau on her other side. Yasha and Caduceus sit down beside Nott, Yeza and Caleb, and the Mighty Nein stare out at Rosanna from their new house, their new home. 

"Are you sure you're doing okay, Fjord?" Jester whispers to him, after a moment. Beau glances at them, making it clear that she is listening in. 

"Yeah, I'm fine Jester." Fjord tells her, closing his eyes.

"Well, I mean, you don't usually like use your powers like that. It was really loud, we thought something bad might have happened." She whispers.

"Nah, was just feelin'--" He pauses and opens his hand, letting another bird flit from his fingers and dance in front of their faces. "Happy."

Jester grins, and Beau snorts and rolls her eyes. 

"Show off." Beau mutters at him and Fjord breathes in a shaky breath. 

"Yeah." He says. 


End file.
